


Owltober 22nd: Character You Relate To The Most

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [22]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Luz has a nightmare, Amity is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owltober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Owltober 22nd: Character You Relate To The Most

**Author's Note:**

> This one was both hard and helpful to write. I had a particularly intense therapy session just before I wrote this and a lot of those feelings that were dredged back up found their way into this prompt I had already come up with a week ago. If you've seen my main fic you know the character I relate to most is Luz, mostly based on personal headcanons. The idea that all of your friends and family are going to come collapsing down around you at any moment, questioning every decision you make, worried that one wrong step will cause everyone you know to hate you. This is, I suppose, a vent fic. I don't have someone like Amity, but I'm glad Luz does. I hope you all enjoy, and thank you so genuinely for reading this one. It means a lot to me.

_ A peal of harsh laughter, A biting remark, The warm flesh of a locker on her back _

The scene focused. In front of her was Boscha, of course, being a bully. But behind her were… Gus and Willow? Laughing along? What was happening? Luz tried to ask them what was wrong but her voice caught in her throat, tears streaking down her cheeks as the unfocused and fuzzy insults were thrown without end. The scene shifted.

_ A loud bang of wood against wood, The intense energy of magic in the air, The sound of anger _

The scene focused, and there was Eda. Her face twisted in rage, advancing on Luz. Magic swirling around her, Owlbert raised in anger. Vague and fuzzy threats spewed from Eda’s mouth. Luz stumbled out of the Owl House, tears streaming even harder. She looked around and suddenly the house was gone, the dark forest engulfing her. She tried to run back but she was lost, lost without Eda. The scene shifted.

_ The sound of angry spanish, The smell of smoke, The clang of a deadbolt _

The scene focused, her bedroom back home, her mother towering above her. In the corner was Eda’s door, lit aflame and burning away. Her mother was angry, furious that Luz had lied to her, furious that she had gone to the Isles, furious that she was one of those dirty homosexuals. The more she yelled, the larger the fire got, and the more her mother looked like Grometheus. Eventually the darkness of Grometheus’ form enveloped her vision. The scene shifted one last time.

_ The warmth of a pair of lips, A gasp of disgust, The coldness of absence _

The scene focused, and Luz saw the one thing she never wanted to see. Amity, staring at her with disgust and hatred in her eyes. They were in the library hideout, Luz was leaning into Amity, but Amity was leaning back, looking like she’d rather be anywhere else. For the first time since the nightmare began Luz heard words with perfect clarity. “I don’t know what gave you the impression I would ever like you in that way Noceda. I only put up with you as an oddity, something to entertain me. You’re still just a human, and I, am a Blight. Now you need to leave, and never talk to me again.”

***

Amity was jolted awake by a scream and turned to see Luz, curled up in a ball next to her, tears streaming in rivers down her cheeks. Amity gently put a hand on her shoulder, not wanting to startle her. Luz was still startled at the touch and turned, eyes disbelieving and fearful of the person she saw. She shrank from the touch, something Luz Noceda never did. Amity’s concern somehow increased.

She shook off the grogginess, speaking in a low and hopefully comforting voice. “Luz? What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare? You know you can talk to me.” Her words seemed to soothe Luz a little, and the hyperventilating stopped. She was still crying but she turned to Amity, and a look of recognition replaced the fear from earlier. Amity again held out her hand, not touching Luz this time but just offering the comfort if she needed it.

Luz slowly uncurled, crawling over and hugging Amity around the waist. Amity slowly rubbed Luz’s back, whispering comforting words into her girlfriend’s ear as Luz cried. Luz eventually calmed down enough to speak, still not looking up. “Y-yes. I,” She hiccuped, “I had a nightmare. It was horrible. Everyone, all my friends, Eda, my mom, You.” She paused on ‘You’, taking a deep breath to steady herself. “You all hated me. You all threw me out, or laughed at me, or told me you hated me. You...” A sob escaped the girl, “You told me to never talk to you again.”

Amity nodded, continuing to rub small circles on Luz’s back. This had happened before, Amity knew it was a result of her childhood. Raised by only her mother, the idiots in the human realm all thinking she was too weird. She spoke softly once she was sure Luz was done. “Well Luz, it was just that. A nightmare. Your friends, your family, I love you. We all love you, and would never do that to you. You are Luz Noceda; light of our lives, brave champion, kindest person in any realm. We love you, and none of us are leaving you, ever.”

Luz’s cries finally stopped as Amity continued muttering reassurances into her ear. She finally looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. She reached up, kissing Amity’s chin. “Thank you Amity. For everything. For giving me a chance. For always supporting me. For being with me in the hardest times. For always understanding when I can’t be the usual bright chipper sundrop I usually am. And for being the best girlfriend a girl could ask for.”

Amity smiled, leaning down to kiss Luz on the lips, before whispering. “Well, Luz Noceda it’s not like I had any trouble falling in love with the kindest, warmest, most genuine, most creative, most wonderful girl I’d ever met. It doesn’t matter if Emperor Belos himself was standing between us, I would always be here for you querida. I love you.”

Luz smiles warmly at the nickname. “And I love you, mi amor.” She pulled the two girls back down onto the bed, holding tightly to Amity. “Now let’s get back to sleep. I’m really exhausted for some reason.” The two girls giggled, settling in for the night, Luz’s head nestled into the space in Amity’s neck. They fell asleep peacefully, Luz feeling safer in Amity’s arms than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
